overlordmaruyamafandomcom-20200223-history
Skeleton
Skeletons (スケルトン) are a type of undead beings that are effectively walking-moving bones. Background Skeletons are undead summons brought forth by necromancers to serve them. Thus, there exist several variant types among their ranks, depending on how much power the Magic Caster invested in summoning. By YGGDRASIL standard, while every race could be turned into skeletons, there were certain exceptions among some races that are exempted fro such change. Races like a Slime for example without a skeletal system could not be skeletonized.Overlord Bonus Volume Chapter 1: Encounter in the Lost Country There are skeletal variants like: * Bone Vulture * Corpse Guardian * Elder Lich * Frost Bone * Gravekeeper * Nazarick Elder Guarder * Nazarick Master Guarder * Nazarick Old Guarder * Overlord * Skeletal Dragon * Skeleton Archer * Skeleton Centipede * Skeleton Mage * Skeleton Rider * Skeleton Warrior * Soul Eater Appearance Skeletons are magical reanimated bones of dead humans. They wear little or no armor, and typically wield low-level weapons, like a simple sword and a shield. Abilities Skeletons possess immunity to cold damage attacks, slashing attacks, and piercing weapons. Skeletons prove to be relentless combatants, fighting without seemingly suffering from neither pain or exhaustion. Unlike their zombie counterparts, skeletons were agile and fast on their feet. However, the bane of skeletons were blunt weapons. Whenever its foes swung that type of weapon in their hand at them, the bones of the skeletons would shattered easily upon impact. Even if they were to somehow survive one hit from it, they would still end up getting crushed in the next attack.Overlord Volume 04 Chapter 3: Army of Death The skeletons also did not have the mental capacity to store complicated instructions if they have a summoner or master issuing orders to them. Normally a commander would give out orders after the first upon the summoning of skeletons, but if there was none then these monsters would only follow the last order they received.Overlord First Half Chapter 45: War Part 5 Furthermore, skeletons lacked muscles and the strength to escape a hold/pinch, and thus they found it very difficult to break free once they were stuck.Overlord Volume 07 Chapter 4: A Handful of Hope Trivia * Guu and his troll minions made the assumption that Ainz was a skeleton. Ainz found it to be a rude association, as he was an Overlord, a distinct upper-level undead.Overlord Volume 08 Side Story 2: A Day in Nazarick * Eight Fingers has a workforce of skeletons, on loan from the Sorcerer Kingdom, working in its mines.Overlord Volume 10 Chapter 2: The Re-Estize Kingdom * In the Web Novel, Skeletons were estimated to be below level 1.Overlord First Half Chapter 34: Preparations Part 3 * The Baharuth Empire are currently using low-tier skeletons under their control to solve the labor problem occurring in their country. They are the kind of undead suitable for working the job as a field laborer.Overlord Volume 07 Chapter 2: Butterfly Entangled in a Spider's WebOverlord First Half Chapter 86: Various Countries Part 4 * In the Great Tomb of Nazarick, it will take at least around one hour for the skeletons who were killed during battle to respawn.Overlord First Half Chapter 48: War Part 8 * In Mass for the Dead, skeletons have a reputation for being evil magic casters.Mass for the Dead Special Event: Nazarik x Christmas References }} Gallery Category:Monsters Category:Spawn NPCs Category:Undead